blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
The Journal
The Strange Journal A Fall Morning It's really sometime in April,but I have a story to tell. A story I can't even understand, myself. But this is my story. My secret. My power. Every fall my family goes to the beach. Last fall happened to be the one when all this started. My cousins and I were exploring the beach when I found the cove. The cove was small and had glittering stones and pure white sand. The cove was beautiful.I lingered longer than the others when it was time to go back to the hotel. As I gently pulled my fingers through the pool of water, I noticed it begin to shimmer. I don't remember what happened next, I just know that I didn't understand what was happening. But now I know it wasn't normal. It was magical. I know this page with be discovered. When it is, BlogClan will know. I don't like hiding this secret, I should tell them. But it's to keep them safe...and me. I think someone's coming. I can't write more. Cant let anyone re- April Something Can't let anyone read it. Too late for that. BlogClan found this faster than I thought. Since there are no links to this page, I thought I'd be safe,at least for a while. I forgot that recent wiki posts are featured on the home page. Now I don't know if I should stay or not. Erase the journal? No, I spent too much time hiding it already. I had a close call on live chat. Another mistake and I'm caught. Since I posted my story above, I may as well continue. Although I have to be careful. If I'm not, I'll put myself, and BlogClan, in danger. Deep danger. The cove was beautiful, as I said. But the true beauty was the magical power I felt near it. I should've been careful then.That cove changed my life. I was nearly caught that first day. When you cram five annoying kids into one hotel room for dinner, spills happen - and secrets are almost revealed. On live chat, I tried to remember what the blue-green colors reminded me of. Once I knew, I exclaimed it...nearly giving myself away: I know what it reminds me of...The ocean!Home... I tacked on a lame excuse, although no one noticed my mistake. I got lucky,but not again. I won't need luck, if I'm careful. I mean...uh...it's near my grandparents' home. It's technically not a lie...it is near my grandparents' home. I just hope that anyone reading this hasn't discovered my secret already... April 6 BlogClan doesn't know...yet. I'm safe for the moment. But things are going to get harder. When we let the dog inside tonight, she has been playing in muddy grass, wet grass. I tried to avoid the wet furniture, and did. But it came too close. And BlogClan will find out. By then, I need to have done something to fix this mess. Most of my day was boring and normal, but I can't help thinking that someone knows. Someone, but who? Oh well. I guess no one caught me today. But tomorrow? The next day? I shouldn't even be writing this... April 7 I'm caught. BlogClan knows it's me. My secret is in danger here. I can't keep writing or I'll be discovered -If I haven't been already. *** This journal made things worse for all of BlogClan. I'm putting my friends in danger here. I can't do this to them, I should tell them my secret before something bad happens. But I think it's too late. Ways To Keep My Secret #Not tell BlogClan- no one can tell if no one knows. #Tell BlogClan- They'd help me keep my secret...would they? Of course they would... I shouldn't doubt my friends. #Run- I've almost been caught many, many times. I have to run or I'll be caught. If I'm caught, it's all over. So, all of my plans end in potential failure... Why do I even try? At least I don't have to hide if I let myself get caught.No, too dangerous. I'll think of something. Something... April 8 Not safe to write this. Uh oh, this is getting bad... Bye BlogClan, I'm leaving for a while. Can't put you in danger. I think it's best if you know. The truth. I'm..... Pranking you! Late April Fools! LOL,not as exciting as I thought. Anyway,that's my prank. -Gigglekit Category:Fanfiction Category:Completed Fanfiction